


Never Said Goodbye

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Feels, M/M, Steve dead most likely, no happy ending, someone give this man a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing keeping Bucky hopeful is the thought that Steve will come to save him. What happens wen that doesn't happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt and went with it. Let me know what ya think!

_“Wait, you want to put a lock on a bridge? And throw the key into the water?” The idea to man resting on the couch blowing smoke through the corner of his mouth was stupid. How was that romance? Looking over at the other man he knew he’d want to._

_“It’s romantic.” The other replied looking like a kicked puppy. Steve, his hopeless romantic._

_“So is buying you dinner. Why is it that romantic?” What? It was. Dinner was romantic. A lock on the bridge sounded like a terrible idea to the one on the couch._

_Steve sat down next to him and looked over. “It is a symbol of love. It’s just romantic, Buck. Do you want to do it or not?”_

_“I don’t know Steve…you know the risks if we get caught doing things like that. You can’t be Captain America and I can’t be in the military. You know they wouldn’t care who you are if that got out. I just don’t want to take that away from you.”_

_“I’ll take that as a no then.” He was upset. Bucky knew that. He could hear it in his voice even if he was trying to mask it._

_Sitting up he put the cigarette out and glanced at Steve. Sitting with his head down while he twisted his hands together. “You know I love you. Just have to be careful.” Bucky took one of his hands and kissed it softly._

_Steve sighed and nodded. “I love you too.”_

_\----------------------------------------------------_

Hang onto that memory. That was the only thing he could think of the moment before they started the memory swipe. Hang onto that one memory. That man on the bridge. You know him. You are James Barns. You are. Hang onto that one memory of Steve. Steve. Captain America. Don’t let them break you of the one thing you can hang onto. He’s going to come one day. He’s going to play hero like he always did. He was going to save your ass again. You need him to. Hydra can’t take that memory away.

Bucky opened his mouth the moment they offered the mouth guard. Last time they forgot and Pierce tore them to shreds about it. About how the dental work cost money and they didn’t want to spend more on him. Least that was what he could hear right before he was put on ice. It would hurt like hell but this was not the first time. Hardly the first time he had been sat down in this machine.

Normally he reported to Pierce before they strapped him in. Not this time. This time he was strapped down, the bindings on his wrist, the forearm, and the upper arm. He wasn’t moving from this spot.

What Bucky was mentally calling the lackeys were hovering around him before the door opened. They scattered like roaches when the lights came on. Enter Alexander Pierce. He despised the man here.

“You’ve been hard to fully break, you know?” He chuckled as he came closer. “Just hanging on just enough. Think I didn’t notice?”

Bucky looked up at him with a blank expression. He had been holding on to something, anything, that let him still feel even the slightest bit human. He wasn’t a machine. Treated like one but he was human. Machines didn’t dream. Machines didn’t have their own thoughts. Machines didn’t have emotions. He gave no response.

“I have news for you though.” Bucky watched his eyes as he looked to make sure the binds were going to hold. Taking a paper from inside his jacket he unfolded it. The headline across the New York Times was bolded and clear to see. “Captain America, dead. Shame really. I was hoping you would be the one to do it.”

“You’re lying.”

“So you do remember him.” The grin on his face showed the pleasure he got out of this. “He’s dead. Steve Rogers is dead.” He expected a fight out of the bound man but only got his shoulders dropping.

There was no saving this time. There was nothing to hang onto for any last strand of hope. There was nothing left to cling to. His Steve Rogers was dead. He wasn’t thinking of a way to save him anymore. He wasn’t going to come this time. There was no way he could. And so there was nothing to fight for now. There was nothing to fight against if there was no one coming. Not that was worth hanging onto for. Not this time.

Pierce turned to leave. “Wipe him.”

The lackeys returned again. They set things up once more and shoved him back. Then the unbearable pain was back. One final thought. Goodbye Steve. That was the last sane thought that went through his head. The pain was the worst. Then it was gone. The bindings were taken off and the lackeys vanished once more. There in the same chair that sat Bucky moments before was nothing but a hallow shell of what once there. Bucky Barns was no longer there. There was nothing to fight for anymore. Nothing. There was nothing to hold onto anymore. The fight was over.

“Steve Rogers.” The voice of Pierce rang out.

The man in the chair looked up at him with a blank face. “Is that my target?” The words held nothing to them.

“You’ve taken care of it. Came to congratulate you. We won. What do you think of that Bucky?”

“Who’s Bucky?”

 


End file.
